Finally
by listentoyourheart555
Summary: AU. Now, here they were. Years of waiting, years of wanting, it came. Their time came, and it started everything that they had wanted for years. Mcstizzie. ONESHOT


**A/N:** I was trying to type the next chapter of my story Connected many times, but I couldn't seem to get my muse back. I'm going to be trying to get it back my making AU one shots (of McStizzie). Hopefully I'll be getting it back soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Mark brushed some of the strands of her hair out of her face as she laid her head on his bare chest.

Izzie smiled a little at his touch. She put her hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Why did it take us so long?"

Mark shrugged a little. "I have no idea." He gave her a small smile and leaned down to kiss her.

Izzie met him halfway, letting their lips come together. She thought back upon how they got to where they were now. Whatever shifted, why hadn't it years before?

_FLASHBACK_

_Izzie rested her head on her best friend's shoulder as they watched a movie._

_Mark and Izzie have been best friends since high school. That's all it has ever been. That's what they've always said. Did they mean it? Yes, but during the years they've known each other, they had slowly started having feelings, that was during high school. They just told themselves it was just a crush, but they soon discovered that it couldn't be. It lasted for years, and it progressed, they have even almost kissed a few times, though it never fell through._

_Many years later, they realized that why they haven't dated others, why they would rather spend time together more than anyone else. They realized that they were in love, and now, years after that, they still haven't said anything. They both believed they would loose they friendship they had, because the other wouldn't feel the same. They believed it so much that they didn't even try to say something about it. Until one day, this day, one couldn't take not saying they loved the other one._

_Once the movie finished, Mark shut off the DVD player and turned off the TV. He sat back on the couch next to her._

_Izzie smiled at him. "That was a good movie."_

_Mark nodded. "It was." He reached out to gently cup her cheek with his hand._

_Izzie closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his palm._

_Mark was taking a chance. He was going to show her, show her how much he wanted her. How much he had always wanted her._

_Izzie was a little surprised when she felt his hot breath on hr lips, and when they landed on hers. She wasn't going to waste this. She responded by kissing with her own want._

_After a moment, Mark realized she was kissing back. He wasn't sure if this was out of wanting physical contact, or what he was hoping for, more. He slowly and reluctantly released his lips from hers. If this was going to happen, he needed her to know. "Isobel."_

_Izzie opened her eyes, his eyes were right in front of hers, and he looked into them. "Why did you do that?" She asked quietly._

_Mark took his hand off her cheek. He opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know if he actually had the guts to. "I love you." He finally said it. It took him years, and it took a lot of mental help, but he did, and he wouldn't take it back. "Isobel, I've been in love with you. It took me so damn long to say it, but I am. And if you don't feel the same way, please, tell me now."_

_Izzie was speechless. This was what she wanted, this was what she had been waiting for, and yet, she couldn't form words. She could say it, she could say it and know he felt the same way, she knew she could say it with no worries. "I love you too." She knew him well enough to know what he was probably going to say next. "And I'm not just saying that Mark. I'm in love with you."_

_Mark started to smile. He quickly leaned in and kissed her with such passion, and so loving, that it left her wanting his lips on hers more than they already were._

_For the second that they parted, Izzie whispered against his lips, "I love you." She continued to do so as she slid her hands down the front of his chest over his shirt._

_Mark parted his lips from hers and put her hands in his. He could feel in her kisses that right now, she wanted what he did. He stood up._

_Izzie stood up with him. She felt his hands on her thighs. She locked her eyes with his as he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms going straight around his neck. She broke eye contact to softly kiss his lips, then putting her cheek by his, but first she nuzzled her nose against his cheek._

_Mark started to walk them out of the room, up the stairs, and proceeding to walk into the bedroom. He walked over to the bed, he gently laid her on it._

_Izzie looked above her, where his eyes met hears. It wasn't long that her eyes were closed and their lips connected. Their tongues exploring what they haven't been able to travel. She reached under his shirt, running her hands over his abs._

_Mark broke the kiss the remove his shirt, but just as quickly, he went back to kissing her lips that were waiting for his._

_Izzie ran her hands up and down his chest before keeping them on his shoulders. She leaned up her head more to keep her lips close to his._

_Mark tugged at the bottom of her shirt._

_Izzie reluctantly broke the kiss to let him take the shirt off her._

_Mark lightly nuzzled his nose against hers. He moved to kiss her chin, down her neck. He moved to kiss along her collar bone._

_Izzie arched her back, letting him unclip her bra and throwing it to the floor before lowering her body back onto the bed._

_Mark dipped his head to circle his tongue around her nipple before completely taking in into his mouth._

_Izzie's mouth parted, a moan escaping._

_Mark released his mouth from her breast, giving her nipple a flick with his tongue before repeating the process with her other breast._

_Izzie closed her eyes. This feeling was more than she thought she could handle._

_Mark moved down to kiss along the waistline of her jeans, outlining the top of her tattoo with his tongue. He then unbuttoned her jeans, glad that she wasn't wearing a belt to deal with. He zipped the zipper of them down. He slipped the jeans off of her. He kissed over her black colored panties._

_Izzie arched her hips instinctively to the touch. She let out a loud moan. She couldn't take it. She needed him. She needed him now. She reached down with her hands to tugged at his jeans._

_Mark moved back up her body, bringing his lips down to hers. He kissed her as he undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He took his jeans off and flung them to the floor._

_Their lips parted. Izzie kept her eyes closed. She lightly nuzzled his nose with hers as she tugged at his boxers._

_Mark slipped off his boxers and threw them out of the way._

_Izzie opened her eyes and looked into his. They had one item of clothing separating them, they knew it, they wanted this._

_Mark kissed her softly. Before slipping his fingers by the sides of her panties and slowly take them off her, once they were on the floor, he brought his eyes to her._

_Izzie's eyes closed as she felt him enter inside her. She put her hands on his shoulders, her hips meeting his thrusts._

_Mark watched as he lips parted. He put his hands on the mattress, quickening his thrusts._

"_Mark…" Izzie moaned out as she came around him._

_Soon after, Mark came, calling out her name as he did. He rested his forehead against hers. Both panting._

"_I love you." Izzie said when she got her strength back._

_Mark kissed her softly on her lips. "I love you too."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Now, here they were. Years of waiting, years of wanting, it came. Their time came, and it started everything that they had wanted for years.

"I love you." Izzie said nuzzling her nose against his chest.

Mark kissed the top of her head. "And I love you."


End file.
